


Not today

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine."Kissing the back on mine's hand"





	

Bellatrix was dressed in white, white wasn’t a colour one would see Bellatrix Black now Lestrange wearing, but it was her wedding day and her dress, was of course, traditional white, though she would have rathered black, she had had little choice in the matter, but underneath, her silken underwear was indeed as Black as the name the was leaving behind. 

She’d danced and laughed, smiled and talked as was expected of her but all she and Rodolphus wanted to do was get away, he was now in seemingly deep conversation to someone in her family, a distant cousin maybe, she didn’t know, Narcissa was flirting with one Lucius Malfoy and Bella herself was about to slip away for some much needed breathing space when her cousin was suddenly in her path, blocking her way. 

“Not now Sirius, I’m not going to get into one of your immature stupid little games.” Bella snapped out, it was her wedding day and she didn’t want her rebel cousin spoiling it by being his normal moronic self. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, cousin, not today anyway.” Said the handsome youth and he reached out to take her hand, lent over it and placed a kiss to the back of her smooth skin. “Congratulations, I hope you and Rodolphus will be really happy and he’ll give you the life you want away from.. well, away from here.” He meant her father of course, it wasn’t spoken of, but the close family had inclining’s what Cygnus Black did to his eldest daughter. 

Bellatrix watched him wearily, waiting for a jinx or a hex, but none came and when he let her hand go she nodded at him and gave him a surprised smile, “Thank you.”   
Sirius returned the nod and bowed slightly before walking away, leaving Bellatrix just as her husband came up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back, “Did he bother you?” Rodolphus asked, eyeing Sirius with distaste. 

“No.. He wished us well.” She replied, still watching Sirius’s retreating form. “My uncle must have him under the Imperius Curse.” But she knew that wasn’t true and that one moment of Sirius’ genuine well wishes to her was the one thing that almost made her hesitate in their duel, but in the end, her loyalty to her Master won and she killed her cousin as was her duty to her Lord.


End file.
